Mirror Mirror, Who is The Best Pirate Of Them All?
by Dorie the Magic Panda
Summary: Reaver wanted to make some money with an Old Kingdom artifact, but did bargain for more than he can handle?


The only sound in the lovely estate was the pacing of the infamous pirate king turned hero. Sipping from a fine glass of wine, he continued to pace after _escorting_ a whore out of his house with his Dragonstomper .48. Reaver enjoyed taking his pleasures before sending the whore running out of his manor. Letting out a content chuckle, he sat down, swishing his wine around in it's glass before finishing it.

As of late, he was waiting for his crew to return with what he ordered them to find. The object being a mirror from the Old Kingdom. True, he was not interested in the history of it, but he was more looking at the price a silly little scholar would pay for such a find. Chuckling, he wondered if he should sell it for good or get the money then kill the poor sod.

Not minutes later, a worked walked in and gave the skilled man a slight bow, "M'lord, we found it."

Reaver looked over, painted on his face was a wolf like grin, "Ah, good. Bring it in." Reaver then stood up and pointed to a spot in his lovely study. "Place it there while I get some more wine. After that, be gone."

The worker sent a glare to the pirate king. "Oi, what 'bout pa-" he was cut short as a bullet snuggled into his skull, making him fall back onto the floor. More works came in and carried the mirror in, tsking their stupid comrade. Having heard what Reaver ordered, they placed the mirror where they were told before high-tailing it out of there. Feeling like it would be a smart idea, they all grabbed the dead man and took him with them.

Reaver returned to the room and let out a content sigh, examining the mirror. "My, my it is a lovely mirror." he chimed to himself, walking towards it. "This should fetch a lovely price." he thought with a smirk before turning to sit down.

As he got to the chair he froze in place, hearing, "Is that all you care about now?" He looked around, pulling out his pistol. The random voice wasn't what scared him, it was that it was his _own _voice. Reaver walked over to the mirror and stopped dead in his tracks, having gone pale. "Do you remember me..._Reaver_?" the voice in the mirror asked, sending a glare to Reaver. In the mirror was a man. He looked like he was in his twenties and had no worries at the moment. His blue eyes matched the sky as his brown hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. Behind the man in the mirror was a small town. Oakvale. The man just stared at Reaver, waiting for him to reply.

"How?", was all that Reaver could mutter before taking a deep breath. "I want to know how you are here, now." Reaver demanded, returning the glare. The long forgotten heart in Reaver's chest was pounding. "This is just a ruse. The wine is doing this to me." he though, trying to keep a calm stature as he stared at the man in the mirror. Better yet, the man he first murdered on his own without the Shadow Court. Himself.

The reflection sighed. "You really thought there would be no magical means to this mirror? Do you not remember what Garth and the seer have told you? The mirror shows one's true self. Even if you think, you are Reaver, you aren't. You are terribly wrong. You are me."

"No!", Reaver screamed, raising his pistol up and shooting the mirror. Though, he expected the mirror to shatter, it didn't. The mirror was still flawless. _Why didn't it break?,_ he asked himself aloud.

"It's magic", the reflection said. "The only way to make me go away is to accept you are me. Accept what happened. Accept that you caused the person you loved the most to die. Accept that you hate yourself and are not Reaver!"

"You silly sod, I am Reaver! You died so long ago. You died with _her_! I don't need to accept anything because I am Reaver and I don't care about anything!"

"Are you sure about that?", a soft voice asked. Reaver knew exactly who said it and he tensed. The voice belonged to a lovely girl who was hugging the young Reaver. Her hair was almost matching the field behind them, golden and beautiful. Her green eyes pirced his sould and made him think of all the times he would stare into those very same eyes that are looking at him with nothing but sadness. It was _her, _the reason he changed everything.

Reaver just stood there for a moment, he could think of what to say before shaking his head and raising his gun up to the mirror again. "I **am**.", was all that he said before he shot again, only jolt up to a sitting position. Panting and covered in sweat, his wide eyes scanned the room. It was all a dream. Feeling something shift beside him, he spotted one of the local whores, sleeping. Growling and shook her away before sending her away, not bothering to shoot her as he was still shaken up. Reaver laid back down and closed his eyes, not wanting to be in the world of the awake right now.


End file.
